


Peppermint

by cariboucat



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, closet makeouts, the candy cane pocky game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 04:19:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5570962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cariboucat/pseuds/cariboucat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The air just beyond the closet door was cool and fresh, carrying hints of pine needles and champagne. The scent set a light, cheerful ambiance for the Koutarou family’s annual New Year’s Eve party. The overwhelming aroma of peppermint that permeated the warm air of the closet’s interior breathed an entirely different story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peppermint

Clinking glasses and mingling voices drifted down the hallway, the sounds twinkling in the air like tinsel. The air just beyond the closet door was cool and fresh, carrying hints of pine needles and champagne. The scent set a light, cheerful ambiance for the Koutarou family’s annual New Year’s Eve party. The overwhelming aroma of peppermint that permeated the warm air of the closet’s interior breathed an entirely different story.

“Bokuto-san,” the name broke off in a breath, swallowed up by another kiss. Woolen fabric prickled against the back of Akaashi’s neck as he was pressed closer against the row of coats, sinking into the soft give of the garments.

“I know, I know, but just a few more minutes? Please?” The wild-haired boy chased down his request with a quick line of pecks from Akaashi’s collarbone to his ear.

Akaashi sighed in assent, slipping the fingers of one hand into Bokuto’s gray and white strands to guide him back up to his lips. His other hand curled around Bokuto’s hip as Akaashi flicked his tongue over the other boy’s lower lip. _Peppermint_.

In all honesty, attempting the Pocky game with a candy cane substituted in wasn’t the brightest idea to begin with. Akaashi took it to be entirely his own fault for not stopping Bokuto’s idea in its childish, nonsensical tracks as he usually would. But of course, the one time he had caved in and allowed Bokuto to pull him into his reckless pace, it had only ended in a sticky, steamy, saccharine mess.

“Akaashi,” Bokuto crooned elatedly, wrapping his arms around the setter’s waist and hugging him close as he coaxed him easily into another kiss.

Akaashi hummed against his lips, running fingers through his hair in an absentminded attempt to impel some order into the wayward strands. It was a lost cause; no sooner did Akaashi realize this than he contentedly lost himself again in the sweet chill of the peppermint saturating Bokuto’s every breath, each bold slip of his tongue. Akaashi shivered and tightened his grip on the spiker’s hair.

Bokuto hummed a short lilt and pulled back a couple centimeters, still close enough for Akaashi to taste the candy cane’s reminiscence on each unsteady pant. Akaashi took the chance to clear his mind, pushing off the warm haze of the moment to recall where they were.

“We’re still in a coat closet, Bokuto-san. Someone could walk in any moment.” Akaashi untangled his fingers from Bokuto’s hair and slid his hand down to his chest to gently push him away. “Aside from that, we’ve already been gone far longer than we should.”

Bokuto slumped and pulled away, eyes downcast as the warmth of a flush lingered across his cheeks. “Yeah… we can keep going later, though, right?” He perked up hopefully, eyes flitting back up to meet the setter’s with a plea spelled across his features.

Akaashi pursed his lips against a smile, and hummed out a noncommittal note. He pulled himself out of the jumble of coats and straightened his clothes and hair as best he could in the confined space. “You do know the tradition is to kiss at midnight, not in a coat closet two hours before, don’t you?”

Bokuto grinned and ran a hand through his own hair, the movement further contributing to his overall disarray. “Why can’t we do both?”

Akaashi turned to the spiker to steal one more quick kiss. “See you at midnight, Bokuto-san.”

With that, he searched out the cool brass of the doorknob and twisted. Akaashi stepped out into the hallway, the cool air and its pine-and-champagne fragrance whisking away the last breath of peppermint.


End file.
